


Dean's Swan Song

by ShayLeighJoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLeighJoy/pseuds/ShayLeighJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the events of Swan Song, Dean is now on his own. He is feeling very lonely, but Castiel reappears to comfort him. </p><p>Written as a one-shot, Destiel fluff, for a friends birthday.</p><p>I own nothing Supernatural-wise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Swan Song

"Hey Assbutt." That was the last thing Dean had heard Castiel say before Sam, I mean Lucifer, had made him explode. Now he had nowhere to go. Dean had already made Castiel make Lisa and Ben forget him. He had made a promise to Sam, but he couldn't stand it. He didn't want to become his father after losing someone. He didn't want Ben to suffer in the same ways he did. Dean stared at the empty field where Sam and Adam had disappeared into Lucifer's Cage. Now Dean was alone in Kansas. He'd lost anyone he'd ever loved in this town. He needed an out. Dean jumped into the Impala and sped off. 

Dean was halfway through Nebraska when he heard that oh-so-familiar flutter of Angels wings. A quick glance out the corner of his eye,showed the beige arm of a trench coat. Within seconds Dean had pulled over and turned off the engine. 

Slowly, angrily even, he turned towards Cas.  
"Damnit Cas! Where the hell have you been? I figured you were actually dead for good this time."  
"So did I Dean. Someone brought me back."  
"Cas, you are just lucky that I haven't stabbed you. Your damn blue eyes won't let me be mad at you."  
"My blue eyes?" Cas tilted his head, like the confused puppy he practically was.  
"Damnit Cas.I didn't mean to say that out loud." Dean ran his hand through his hair, before covering his face with both hands. He wanted to break down, but he couldn't. That wasn't how he was, but then he felt a timid hand on his head. Slowly Cas' hand started moving across his head, straightening the tousled strands and getting them back into place. Dean didn't know how he was supposed to react,but he felt safe and not quite as lonely, so he let just a few of the tears come. Then Cas pulled one of Dean's hands away and held it.  
"I'm sorry Dean. I know you don't know what to do and I don't know what to tell you. But I will not leave you Dean. Ever." Without responding, at least with words, Dean grabbed Castiel's face and kissed him hard. These feelings had been dormant a while, Dean pushing them away because he was worried about Sam and the apocalypse. He didn't have the time for himself, and he sure as hell wasn't worth the time, not just for himself, but he was not worthy of Cas either. Castiel was an Angel who had saved Dean multiple times, while all Dean did was be mean. If anyone deserved to be in the cage, it was him. He wasn't worth anything, so it surprised him when Cas didn't pull away, but instead tangled his fingers in Dean's hair, pulling him closer. 

When the two of them were finally out of breath they separated, but Cas didn't let Dean go far. Slowly Cas worked at kissing every tear that Dean had tried to hide, but couldn't. Just Cas' kindness almost pushed Dean back to tears.  
"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean said. "I screwed up and got Sammy in the pit. I don't deserve to get what I want." That made Cas pull back and look Dean in those bright green eyes.  
"I'm not doing this out of pity Dean. I'm doing this because you are Dean Winchester and you cause this one emotion, only around you. I don't know what it is just yet, but I know it means you are important and deserve everything."  
"Cas, uhh, you're an Angel. Aren't you supposed to be straight as a pencil, not gay as a unicorn on a freaking rainbow?"  
"I don't really have a preferred sexual partner."  
"So this doesn't bother you?" Dean lowered himself over Cas. "Or this?" Dean started kissing Cas again and this time it didn't stop like before. They didn't go very far, but they went far enough to make Dean have the company he needed. 

Dean woke with the rising sun. He lips were still slightly swollen from the intensity of Cas' affection the night before. Cas was still here, wrapped in Dean's arms, having stayed instead of poofing off as he had in the past. He wouldn't be asleep, but Dean appreciated the company. Dean realized that in this moment he wasn't hurting and it would be one of the few happy moments he'd ever have and he didn't want it to end.


End file.
